Pictures for Playgirl
by Set13
Summary: Jessica has a very effective gaydar, upon realizing Ash and Eiji are together she wanted to take pictures of them... for Playgirl of course. Rated T for Ash's language. Good humor and fluff. I tend to do a lot of fluff...


Because I love Jessica and Jessica needs more love. Set after the story, alt ending. Eiji returns to New York after his injury heals.

…

He and Ash had been writing and calling each other constantly; to the point where Max thought the plane ticket to Japan would probably be cheaper than the phone bill. Ash had the full intent of going back to Japan with him, but Eiji wanted to see New York one last time. Long intimate conversations on phone had led them to voice their feelings for each other. They agreed something was there, something special, but something different than what Max and Ibe had.

Eiji said it first, "I think…I love you," He could hear silence on the other end of the phone, praying that he hadn't just said the wrong thing.

"I think," Ash swallowed, gathering his courage, "I love you too,"

And that was how they both ended up in New York, in Jessica's apartment. Soon learning that the woman had a gay-dar like a sixth sense.

…..

"Let me take pictures of you for Playgirl! Pleeeaaassee!~"

Jessica clapped her hands together and danced around to the other side of the table, looping her arms around both Ash and Eiji. Upon figuring out they were a couple she hadn't been able to leave them alone and wouldn't stop sweetly bugging them about her magazine. Ash was glad they weren't that publically affectionate, because she had become like the paparazzi.

"I've had enough of porn, thank you,"

"Oh, don't be that way. Please? You won't have to do anything you don't want to,"

"Well I don't want you to take pictures of my junk,"

"Ok, Eiji-"

"I don't want you taking pictures of his junk either,"

"What? Why? Doesn't he get a say in this? E-chan-"

Ash cut her off, "Because that's inappropriate, that's why,"

"But the ladies at Playgirl-"

"Are a bunch of fuckin pervs,"

"Ash! Stop interrupting me! All I'm saying is that the ladies at Playgirl would like a foreign boy to mix it up a bit, and it's just a big plus that he happens to have a hot, blonde, boyfriend, so maybe you could do a shoot together," She smiled a bit harder after letting her façade slip.

Ash snorted, "Do girls even like that kind of thing? When I did it, all who bought my stuff were a bunch of nasty old men,"

Eiji softly poked him in the side, meekly whispering in his ear, "Yeah, it sell well in Japan.. big romance novel market… and comic. My sister, she reads, Uh…'Kaze to Ki…something it was very bad,"

"You read this?" Ash couldn't believe cute little Eiji reading porn.

Eiji blushed, looking down at the table, "I didn't know what it was… But gay romance; big in Japan,"

"See! Eiji's got this!" Jessica had been in their bubble enough to listen, "Soooo, what do you say, Ash? You gonna do it? I mean, we're girls, we're harmless,"

"You're not harmless, I'd be scared of you. You have bigger balls than any man I've fucked,"

"Sooo… you want to get naked for me?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because,"

"ASH!" There was only so much nice face she could have in front of the boy.

"I've had enough perverts!"

"You'd be really cute if you didn't have that fucking attitude,"

"What? You can't force me! I have my right to say 'no'!"

"_Ash,"_

"You're harassing me, old lady,"

"I should slap you for calling me that,"

"Kinky,"

"You fuckin-" Jessica had enough of trying to compose herself.

Eiji gently poked Ash in the side again, "…..I don't care."

Both blondes dropped their fight and looked at him.

Eiji twiddled his thumbs. "Well, Um… I'm photographer too. So, uh, it's hard to take pictures of me and Ash. Only use tripod and timer… uh.." He hated how his English got bad when he was flustered.

"I don't mind, if it's you taking pictures with me and Ash,"

"You do know she's gonna publish it so the whole world can see, right? This isn't gonna be a little intimate moment between the two of us,"

Eiji nodded,

"And you do know that's she's probably gonna make us take our clothes off,"

"This is usual for photographer, human body photographs better unclothed. Is very beautiful,"

"You do know she's probably gonna get shut down for this,"

"What!?" Jessica looked shocked, "How could you say such a thing?"

Ash smirked, "I know regulators don't like Male/Male content even if we are of age. You're gonna get nailed for indecency, sodomy, inappropriate porn,"

"I never said anything about you two having sex with eachother. No kissing-"

"Oh, I know that rule. Only blowjobs and handjobs, right?"

"ASH! We are going to be very sensitive and tasteful here. Just because you're a raunchy ho, doesn't mean that's what we're gonna publish. We'll take some pictures and write a story on all that you two have been through together,"

"They're gonna get that we're gay,"

"We're not gonna be writing anything erotic,"

"So it's just one big cocktease?"

"Well, clit tease, but yes,"

Ash sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Let's get this over with…"

….

The shoot was surprisingly tasteful. The moment he and Eiji were given white t-shirts and jeans he assumed they was going to have water dumped all over them, but they were led to a white backdrop just told to be themselves, and forget the camera was watching.

But the camera was one of those big honkin professional whatever's he'd seen Eiji use, and with Jessica constantly shifting around them, adjusting the lens, it was hard to ignore. He could feel Eiji perk up at the sight of the camera, wanting to ask questions about it and it's schematics.

Firmly he grasped Eiji's wrist to keep him sitting on the floor, shoulder's touching. He could check out the camera after the photos were over.

Ash heard the shutter and tensed. Due to his past he didn't like anyone taking pictures of him besides Eiji. Cameras he tended to associate with spying, blackmail, and porn. It was different when Eiji was the photographer. Eiji told him to move this way to better suit the light, the intimacy between the two of them when Eiji was taking pictures –Not that any of their pictures had been sexual. He didn't think Eiji would ever do anything like that.

But all the pictures were of Ash, and the few pictures they had of the two of them were badly focused and amateur, cherished none the less. In one of the few most recent ones, they had been laying back on one of their beds, it really didn't matter anymore who's, they kept each other company at night. Eiji had been holding the camera above their heads, snapping a picture once in a while making sure the lens was in their general direction. They were curled up close, talking, and Eiji decided to kiss the side of Ash's face, softly, gently, bringing the camera down on the bed so he could hold Ash closer, on the way down he must have hit the button because the shutter went off. When Eiji finally developed the film he knew which one it was instantly. In most of them they were just laying on their back, giggling in each other's ears, and goofing around, this one was a blurry pale mass that could just be made out to be a human face, obstructed by a dark frizz of Eiji's hair, light badly coming from the corner of the picture, he only knew what it was because he'd been there.

They needed a better picture than that. And it was odd taking photos of himself. He felt they just didn't come out right. Ash on the other hand… there was a reason he had a whole album full of his photos. He always looked amazing.

Jessica told them to relax, leaving the room for a minute to get a cup of coffee, frustrated that this was turning out to be harder than expected, getting pictures of the boys.

Eiji scooted closer to Ash, placing a hand on his face, "Are you alright? This isn't too much is it?"

Ash shook his head, "I just… I don't know. I've never done this before,"

"If you don't want to, we can stop. It's just pictures,"

Ash took Eiji's hand, placing it in his own, he smiled, "No, I want to have pictures of us," Jostling the boy next to him, "I want to have memories of you,"

Eiji laughed, "Why? You're not going to leave me, are you?"

"No…. I want them as proof that this is real," He rested his head on the other boy's shoulder, intertwining their fingers. "I've never had anything like this,"

Eiji rested his chin on Ash's hair, closing his eyes, "I haven't either,"

"click," …the sound of a shutter. Jessica had come back, and was smiling at them softly, camera around her neck.

And Ash didn't mind.

….

Wheeee~ uniedited~ RAW rough… ouch, we don't want it rough here…

But yeah, quick little Banana Fish fanfic. I've loved the series for such a long time, Ash and Eiji are incredibly sweet and I love the fast paced action of the series. First fanfic of them I've had the balls to post.


End file.
